The Cats' Day Off
by Blakepalm
Summary: Kuro and Blair have a day off from everything, so Kuro decides to take a trip to Death City where he meets Blair and they instantly fall in love, but will this cats' love be over once Kuro finds out that Blair is also a human?


Kuro's POV:

I begin wondering the streets as I normally do when Rin is on a mission. I always get so bored when he isn't around. Of course sometimes I get food from nice townsfolk and maybe get pet by some kid who thinks I'm cute, but it's just the same thing EVERY day, so today I've decided, I'm gonna do something different! "MEOW!" I shouted in excitement. But what should I do that's different? I began strolling once again and walked up to a poster. "D...W...M...A...?" What does that mean? OH! It MUST mean "Down With Monsters Academy"! Well I _am _a Familiar; I bet they could use my help!

Blair's POV:

"I'LL MISS YOU, SOUL!" I shouted. "Calm down, Blair. We do this EVERY day, Maka and I go to DWMA, so you should find something to do whenever we're out, okay?" "Oooooaaahh..." I pouted. "We'll back before you know it, Blair!" Maka reassured me as they left the house. "Well NOW what do I do...I KNOW! I'll find a cute boy! Pum-pumpkin!" *POOF* I transformed into a cat and began my quest to find something to do! I know that sometimes I work at the cabaret but whenever I'm off I get SOOOOO bored, this might be a nice change.

Kuro's POV:

I finally made it to Death City where the poster told me Down With Monsters Academy would be, and posters never lie. It's a big place, although not as big as the True Cross academy. As I walked through town I came across a boy with three white stripes on his head, he stared at me for a moment, then two girls showed up behind him. "Kid, hurry up! We're gonna be late...again." one of the girls said. "HA HA HA! YEAH! LATE AGAIN! WEEEEE!" The other one shouted. "But...guys..." The boy walked towards me and I became rather frightened. He picked me up and then he got a gleam in his eyes. "THIS CAT IS PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" He examined me and I felt a bit uncomfortable. After a quick search the gleam in his eyes fainted and he looked rather angry. I am reaalllly scared of this kid now. He dropped me and looked over at the girls. "Liz, Patty!" "Oh no, not this again." "HA HA HA! YAY!" The two girls transformed into guns! HOW WEIRD! Then I realized I was in trouble. The creepy boy looked right at me. "You...YOUR FRONT RIGHT LEG HAS A WHITE AREA ON IT AND YOUR FRONT LEFT DOES NOT! DISGUSTING!" He began to shoot me! I ran away as fast as I could while dodging all the bullets. I turned into an alley and he stopped shooting. "WHAT A HORRIBLE DAY TO START MY MORNING! EW!" The two guns reverted to girls and they walked away.

Blair's POV:

I wonder where I should go? Well, I'll just walk until I come across something. I lift my head and see a really cool looking cat. Just my luck! I run towards him and he looks shocked to see me. "AH! Another resident! DON`T HURT MEEE!" "What do you mean? I'm not going to hurt you. He looks up with relief. "...Really?" "Yeah! Absolutely not, I'm a cat to you know!"

Kuro's POV:

She is magnificent "My name is Blair!" Blair. What a beautiful name! "...OH! I'm Kuro!" DANGIT THAT WAS SO UNCOOL! "Do...Do you wanna go...Eat some fish?" "I'd LOVE to!" That was the reply I really wanted to hear.

Blair's POV:

I know that there's something special about this cat, I just can't put my finger on it! Oh well. "Wanna go to a club?" "A CAT CLUB!" Pfft! He sounds so excited! I bet that he's never been to a cat club before. We strolled over to the cat club quickly and ordered some fish. "So, Kuro, how long have you been in Death City?" "Not very long, I'm just here looking for the DWMA." The DWMA? "The DWMA! A couple of my friends go there!" "Cat friends?" "No silly!" I transformed into a human. "MY HUMAN FRIENDS!"

Kuro's POV:

"AHHHHHHHHHH! DEEEEMMMMOOOONNNNNNN! WIIIIIIIITTTTCHHHHHH! HUMMMMAAAANNNNNN!" So many thoughts are circling my head! HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME! I'M A CAT! AND SHE'S SOME WEIRD DEMON-HUMAN-CAT-WITCH THING WITH BOOBS! HOW CAN I DATE THIS! I run out of the cat club and out onto the streets. "Kuro! Wait!" But how can I? I run out of this cursed city and back to True Cross Town.

Blair's POV:

"HMPH! WELL FINE THEN! I DON'T WANT A CAT THAT CAN'T HANDEL ALL I HAVE TO OFFER ANYWAY!" Well THAT was a waste of time. I return home to find Maka and Soul sitting on the couch watching TV. "Oh, hey Blair, where have you been?" Maka asks. "...Shopping." Neither of them, no, nobody ever needs to know about this. EVER.

Kuro's POV:

WHAT A CREEPY LADY THING! I STILL CAN'T GET HER SCARY HUMAN BOOBS OUT OF MY HEAD! I burst into Rin's room crying. "What the heck is wrong THIS TIME, Kuro?" "RIN! CAN I SLEEP IN YOUR BED TONIGHT!" "What? Why?" "I'm scared!" "OF WHAT!" "HUMAN WOMEN!" Rin immediately agreed.

Rin's POV:

Human women? That's understandable. I should let him sleep with me tonight.

The End.


End file.
